


Serás Mío (Riren)

by Amada_Dea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amada_Dea/pseuds/Amada_Dea
Summary: La aparición repentina de Levi Ackerman, traerá consigo desgracias a la vida de Eren. Levi tratará de tenerlo en su poder como su Omega, pero para ello hará muchas cosas antes. Lo que no sabían es que el destino ya tenía previsto que sus caminos se cruzarán para siempre sin siquiera pedírselos. Riren/Lemon /R18 /Persecución /Romance /Uso del Ooc /Mpreg /Omegaverse.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Hola! Soy Amada_Dea. Soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a mi primer fanfic. Hasta ahora me decidí en crear una historia de Riren, normalmente soy un fantasma en Wattpad y Fanfiction, bueno creo que todos en sus comienzos así son, no lo sé. Pero bueno sigamos. De la nada esta historia entró a mi mente y me dijo: "Créame" y aquí estoy haciendole caso a mi cerebro. Pero ya, los/las (no sé jajaja) dejó con el primer capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del Mangaka Isayama Hajime, los tomé prestados para la adaptación de mi obra.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso descarado del Ooc, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, Contenido Explícito, Temática Omegaverse, Riren (Levi es el Seme), Persecución, Lemon R18, Yaoi.
> 
> Aunque fuesen azules tus cintas  
> buscaría, todavía, seguir su paso serpenteado
> 
> y atraparlas, para amarrarlas una con otra  
> porque no se me escapen de entre las manos  
> cuando venga agosto con sus vientos  
> porque ya antes, se me han escapado  
> siendo rojas y húmedas, parecidas a la tierra,  
> siendo azules, carentes de vida  
> ataría con ellas, mis muñecas  
> y pediría a otra fuerza el ajuste brutal  
> para llenar de añil mis propias venas  
> mas, aunque fuesen iguales, las cintas de ambos
> 
> estaríamos uno en el otro, enredados,  
> tú, intentando desenredarnos,  
> sobre el manto, o entre los gusanos  
> con vibración o sin ella,  
> dos extraños, serpenteando  
> uno persiguiendo, y el otro escapando.
> 
> -La persecución  
> Monsieur Fortoul...

Capitulo 1: Iniciando Desgracias

Alguien me persigue, viene detrás de mí, trata de tomarme. No logro ver ni quien, ni como es, mi instinto me indica que corra, que me aleje de él, presiento que nada bueno puede venir de él. Sigo corrigiendo, no sé en dónde estoy, todo es blanco, volteo mi cabeza para ver al forastero de mis sueños, pero lo unico que logro es sentir que emana un aura oscura. Mis piernas se enredan entre sí y caigo de lleno al suelo, trato de incorporarme pero él no me deja, me toma fuertemente de mi brazo izquierdo, no me suelta. Me siento intimidado, tengo miedo.

Tira de mi brazo fuertemente y me logra levantar, Hala de el y me lleva con consigo. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. No sé como lo hago pero logro safarme, salgo corriendo nuevamente pero logró ver que ya no me persigue, solamente se queda viendo como yo me alejo. Me detengo abruptamente, Doy la vuelta y camino hacia él, Siento como si lo necesitará, como si me doliera estar lejos de él. Regreso dócilmente y agacho mi cabeza en el proceso.

El toma mi mano y yo lo sigo. Caminamos hacia una luz blanca, entonces puedo ver, no mucho, pero sus ojos son como el acero, fríos y grises. Al verlos siento como ellos transmiten seguridad y confianza. Me siento seguro.

La luz que atraviesa mi ventana, entra a toda la habitación y la ilumina, llegando así la mañana, el sol, un nuevo día. La luz cae en mi rostro y me molesta, por lo que abro mis ojos lentamente. Me incorporo en la cama, tallo mis ojos. Otro día, otro dia sin nada interesante que hacer o pasar.

Tomo mi móvil de la mesa de luz y lo enciendo para ver la hora. Abro mis ojos sorprendido al ver, tiro la sabana y corro al baño para poder bañarme. Tengo mi primera clase a las ocho y media de la mañana, faltan quince minutos, no puedo llegar tarde otra vez, todo por estar viendo hasta tarde series en Netflix.

Me baño, me visto lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo puede, tomo mi bolsón, mi móvil y las llave y salgo de mi departamento.

Al estar en la calle salgo corriendo a la universidad, me felicitó mentalmente por rentar un apartamento cerca, si no fuera así, se me haría más difícil en llegar.

Cruzo la calle, pero con lo apurado que estoy no se me ocurre ver hacia los lados, cuando me di cuenta estaba apunto de ser arrollado por un Lamborghini, pero gracias a buda frenó de golpe, pare en seco.

—¡¿Idiota que no vez que voy a cruzar?! —El enojo me revalsó y le grité sin que tuviera la culpa.

—Maldito mocoso.

Escuche una maldición del conductor, apenas abrió la ventana, entonces saco la cabeza por la ventana y también me gritó.

—¡¿Por que mierda no vez hacia los lados!? —Me grito furioso, vaya que me había pegado un buen susto.

Le reste importancia a su enojo. Y seguí mi camino sin ver para atrás, no tenía la intención de seguir peleando por eso, ahora mi única prioridad era llegar temprano, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, las clases ya habían empezado, otra vez llegaría tarde.

Mientras iba caminando —Que sentido tenía correr si ya iba tarde—, recordé su rostro, por lo que logre ver —Que no fue mucho— Él era alguien atractivo, seguramente fuera un Alfa; cabello azabache, guapo. Deje de pensar en eso y seguí.

Llegue a la universidad y las clases ya habían comenzado, me dirigí a mi salón, toque la puerta, le pedí permiso a la profesora para poder entrar y me lo concedieron—Ella era buena gente—, me fuí a sentar a la par de la ventana no tan atrás mi lugar preferido del salón, me senté y me dispuse a poner atención. Las clases pasaron normales, aburridas, nada fuera de lo común —Como siempre—, hasta que al fin la bendita campana sonó indicando que era hora de salir a un descanso. Salí al patio y a lo lejos vi a Mikasa y a Armin sentados en una banca, y los saludé.

—Hola chicos. —Dije desde una distancia prudente para que pudieran escucharme.

—Hola Eren. —Saludo Mikasa.

—Eren. —Fue el incipido saludo de Armin.

Y sabía porque, y es que a Armin no le gustaba que yo llegara tarde la mayoría del tiempo, eso era de irresponsables, según sus palabras.

—¿Por que llegaste tan tarde? No te vimos en la entrada. —Atacó.

Claro que sabía porque, pero quería que yo se lo explicara y no podia mentirle, a él no.

—Me desvelé viendo Netflix, lo siento. —Me pasé la mano por mi nuca, algo nervioso.

—Ay, Eren. Te he dicho que no te desveles.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que la trama me atrapa y no lo puedo soltar tan fácilmente.

—Dejalo Armin, Eren es libre de hacer lo que quiera —Me defendió Mikasa.

—Gracias Mika.

—De todos modos si le va mal, será a él. —Siguió.

Y yo pensaba que me estaba defendiendo.

—Esta bien, ya no lo haré.

—Ahí vienen los chicos. —Dijo Armin.

Voltee a ver y efectivamente ellos venian, se destacaban entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes, solo ellos hacían tanto relajo. Jean y Marco veian hablando vaya uno a saber qué, igual que Ymir y Historia, Sasha y Connie haciendo idioteces, Y luego Annie, Reiner saludando desde lejos. Y Berthold me saludo, y en su rostro tenía un sutil pero visible sonrojo, me gustaba como se le veía.

—Hola Eren. —Me saludo Berthold y me dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

sentí que las mejillas me ardían y no se porque, es mi novio y todo pero no me acostumbro a estas muestras de afecto.

Y entonces todos nuestros amigos comenzaron a molestar. Berthold y yo solo sonreímos algo apenados, bueno me apenaba ser el centro de atención.

—No sé, pero ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja ¿O no Connie? —Molesto Sasha.

Connie quien estaba concentrado en su comida solo asintió repetidas veces.

—No coman frente a los pobres. —Bromeo Reiner.

—Jajaja, lo siento y por cierto hola. —Dije cuando ya se me había pasado un poco la vergüenza.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí, vayamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre —Sugirió Armin. Y estuve de acuerdo con el.

—Claro, vamos. Muero de hambre, no desayuné. —confesé.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería de la universidad entre risas y demas bromas. Buscamos la mesa más grande porque nuestro grupo era grande. no encontramos, así que optamos por juntar dos mesas y nos sentamos a comer. Si había algo que me gustaba de venir a la universidad —aparte de la carrera fotografía— era divertirme con ellos. Contamos algunos chistes y recuerdos.

Recordé como Berthold me pidió ser su novio y yo acepté. Berthold es un Alfa, sí, pero es uno inofensivo, nunca me haría daño, soy un omega y todo pero el nunca me haría daño, o eso es lo que yo creo. Por eso no tengo miedo, sé que el me protegerá, además un Omega necesita un Alfa y Berthold es un ejemplo para los de su especie.

Yo siempre salía con mis amigos para divertirnos un rato y matar el aburrimiento. Cada vez que salíamos todos juntos yo veía a Berthold mas de lo normal, se me hacia atractivo por alguna razón, creo que el sintió mi mirada constantemente por que a veces lo pillaba viéndome de igual manera. Se me hacia raro pero lo dejaba pasar. Mientras estábamos todos juntos no había problema, me mantenía tranquilo, sereno. pero cuando nos dejaba solos por una inexplicable razón no sabía ni de que hablar, aparte de eso me ponía nervioso, creo que el también se sentía nervioso. Comenzé a verlo atractivo y al poco tiempo me empezó a gustar hasta el punto de que me ponía a tartamudear cuando el estaba cerca.

Los observadores de mis amigos porsupuesto que se dieron cuenta de ello y me dijeron que Berthold se sentía igual o peor que yo.

Reiner me invitó a pasar la tarde con todos nuestros amigos en el parque, y bueno yo accedí porque recuerdo que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, fue un domingo —¿o sábado?—.

Esa tarde al llegar al parque, vi a Berthold sentado en una banca que era nuestro lugar de encuentro. Estaba solo, lo cual se me hizo raro por el hecho de que todos iríamos pero el estaba solo. Nervioso me acerqué a él y lo saludé al estar cerca.

Dijo que a los demás se les había hecho tarde y yo le creí. Esperamos unos cinco minutos luego él me invitó a tomar algo en una cafetería cerca del lugar de encuentro, así podríamos ver cuando llegaran. Me sentía nervioso con él y supongo que él se sentía de la misma manera, recuerdo que yo solamente quería que los chicos llegasen para ya no estar más con él. Caminamos en un silencio incómodo para los dos, no había nada para contar o hablar, eso lo volvía incómodo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a la par de la ventana desde donde se veía el parque y llegó la mesera a pedir nuestra orden, no recuerdo que pedí y mucho menos que fue lo que pidió él, estaba tan nervioso que esos recuerdos se me hacen borrosos. Veía la ventana en silencio, pero sentía la mirada de Berthold sobre mí y era estresante que te estuvieran viendo así. Entonces decidí hablar.

—Como que se están tardando, ¿No lo crees? —Dije sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—Eeh... Si, algo —Respondió nervioso, lo sabía.

Se me hacía por demás extraño ya que aunque fuera Mikasa ya habría llegado, pero ni ella y ni que decir de Armin que es puntual. La mesera llegó con las ordenes listas y las dejó en la mesa. Tomé mi bebida —Creo que era una malteada —, Mi mirada seguía en la ventana, no tenía el valor para ver a Berthold, en cambio él seguía con su mirada encima de mí.

—Eren... —Llamó mi atención esa vez.

—¿Que pasa?

—Espero que no te moleste pero... Le pedí a Reiner que... que te dijera que íbamos a salir con los chicos pero... ni siquiera les avisamos... Lo que pasa es que yo quería hablar contigo... porque te quiero decir algo - dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Entonces le enfoque toda mi atención en él. Ahora todo tenía sentido aunque no entendía porque no solamente me invitaba a salir y ya, no tenía ni porque hacer todo lo que hizo, y hasta la fecha sigo sin entender.

—Si querías hablar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho, ¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir?

—Mira Eren... tú...tú me... gu-gusta —dijo nervioso —Desde que te vi me atrajo tu manera de ser, tú belleza y siempre pensaba en ti y me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorado de ti, tus ojos, tú manera de luchar por lo que quieres, nunca vi a alguien con tanta tenacidad y que diera todo por conseguirlo que quiere, esas cosas me atrajeron de ti. —dijo más calmado y decidido.

Y yo estaba ahí, sin saber que decir o hacer, era una oportunidad. Estaba muy nervioso, se notaba en la manera que hablaba. Entonces yo también me le confesé.

—Berthold... Tú también me gustas y me gusta tu manera de ser, eres un gran chico y me quiero dar una oportunidad contigo... Bueno si tú quieres.

No era que no estuviera nervioso, porque lo estaba pero hice solamente lo que me dictó mi corazón.

—Entonces... Eren —Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas —,¿Quieres se mi novio?

Asentí, mis mejillas ardían. Entonces Berthold se me acercó para darme un beso. Los clientes que estaban en la cafetería aplaudieron, y yo no podia estar más rojo que esa vez.

Así pasaron los días y semanas, se lo contamos a los chicos los cuales se alegraron mucho.

Cuando terminó el receso cada quien regreso a sus clases otra vez. Estaba aburrido pero era necesario.

Sonó la campana indicando la hora de salida. Salí del salón para poder despedirme de mis amigos. Cuando llegué a donde se encontraban ellos, ví una escena un tanto graciosa; Sasha y Connie peleando por una patata, corriendo por todo el lugar, Jean y Mikasa deteniendolos para que dejarán de correr, Armin y Annie estaban sentados en la acera leyendo un libro, muy entretenidos. Hacían buena pareja pero los dos eran Omegas y según la sociedad no se podía, ash. Ymir abrazaba fuertemente a Christa por la espalda diciéndole que se quería casar con ella. Reiner y Bertholdt estaban jugando fútbol. En fin, ya me había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de mis amigos.

Llegué y los saludé, luego de un rato me despedí y le dí un beso a Bertholdt, me retiré para ir a mí trabajo de medio tiempo en un almacén de ropa. La paga no era mala y dejaban que estudiara así que por mí estaba más que bien.

(P. D. V. Levi)

Punto de vista de Levi.

Estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles con Erwin un amigo mío. Hoy en la mañana me dí un buen susto casi atropello a un mocoso idiota que se cruzó la calle sin ver hacia los lados, pensé que ya lo había atropellado pero no, y aún así me grita, me enoje tanto que le grité de regreso.

Lo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza son sus ojos, ellos llamaron completamente mi atención, eran bellos, no recuerdo haber visto unos ojos así en la vida, y ni que decir de su rostro, no lo ví tan bien pero para mí punto de vista no era tan malo, es más era hermoso. Supongo que por su físico es un Omega, que suerte tengo. Estaba tan compenetrado en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que Erwin me estaba hablando.

—Hey Levi —agitó su mano cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Que es lo que quieres Erwin? —dije enfadado, ya estaba acostumbrado a mí forma de tratarlo.

—Te he notado algo extraño desde la mañana, ¿Pasó algo que yo no sepa?

—Nada en particular, solo que un mocoso se me cruzo en plena calle, casi lo atropello si no es porque logré frenar.

—Wow, ¿Y el chico estaba bien?

—Te digo que logré frenar. Luego de eso se fue sin más.

—Ah bueno. Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Me acompañas a comprar una camisa en la tarde? Tengo una conferencia mañana y no sé qué ponerme.

—Aahh —Suspiro, no me gusta ir pero le debo unos favores al grandote —Esta bien, ¿A qué hora y en dónde?

—Pasaré por tí a las tres, aquí abajo. Ahora me retiro, tengo que hacer unas cosas —Se levantó de su silla para luego retirarse.

—Como digas.

Pasaron las horas, apenas recordé que iba a salir con Erwin, bajé y tal como dijo Erwin ya me esperaba. Fuimos a una boutique llamada "Dstilo" Se decía que la ropa que vendían era cara pero digna para tal precio, y creo que Erwin era un cliente de ese lugar. Llegamos y estacionamos el auto. Entramos y vimos diferentes estilos y opciones.

—¿Que te parece esta Levi? —Dijo Erwin que tenía una camisa blanca con bordes grises puesta.

—No creo que para una conferencia (o lo que sea que vayas a tener) se vea bien, mejor busca otra. —Le di mi amable opinión.

—Ja, por eso te traje conmigo, tienes buenos gustos ya que eres modelo.

En eso llegó un joven castaño de ojos esmeraldas para atendernos, lo reconocí al instante, no podría facilitarme olvidar esos ojos tan característicos.

—¿Les puedo ayudar? —Preguntó con una sonrisa impregnada en su bonito rostro y luego me vió, creo que él también me reconoció por el rubor que se pintó en su rostro. —M-mi mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y puedo ayudarles. —Creo que puse mi mirada que dicen que da miedo, porque se puso nervioso solo al verme a los ojos

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos viendo más de lo normal, Ahora sabía dónde trabajaba y además sabía su nombre.

Amada_Dea...


	2. Acechanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. También pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y Fanfiction como Amada_Dea en dónde tengo más fanfics.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

—¿Qué es lo que está buscando? —Habló Eren un poco más repuesto aunque por dentro era en manojo de nervios.

—¿Me podrías decir dónde se encuentran las camisas formales? —Preguntó Erwin.

—Claro, síganme —Los llevó a una parte de la tienda en dónde solo habían atuendos para eventos formales, para hombre cabe aclarar. —Aquí tenemos las camisas formales. Hay varios estilos. 

Mientras Eren hablaba, Levi no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y claro, Eren lo sentía pero decidió ignóralo. Por el aroma pudo darse cuenta que era un Omega, muy atractivo sin duda. Era alto, cuerpo llamativo, bonitos ojos esmeraldas. Era el sinónimo de Omega perfecto.

—Estas dos me interesan —Habló Erwin sacándolo de su trance.

—Excelente, usted verá cual o las dos. Por allá están los vestidores, dentro hay espejos. 

—Gracias.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando que Erwin saliera. 

—Oye. —Habló Levi, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.  
Y con la voz tensa y sobretodo nerviosa le respondió.

—¿Si señor?

—No creas que se me olvidó lo que sucedió en la mañana. 

—Ah, sobre eso… Le pido disculpas. Tenía prisa y al cruzar no vi hacia los lados. 

—Tienes suerte de que no iba con velocidad, sino con seguridad te hubiera arrollado. 

Eren no dijo nada, tenía su mirada en sus zapatos, como si en ellos estuviera la respuesta del universo. Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió a ambos, eso empezaba a molestar a Levi.

—¿Y adónde te dirigías con tanta prisa? 

—A la Universidad.

—¿En cuál Universidad estudias? 

—Con todo respeto, eso a usted no le importa, ya me disculpé por lo que pasó, no me interesa conversar.

Levi solo sonrió, el muchacho tenía más agallas de las que aparentaba.

—¿Ya decidió cual? —Habló Eren al ver que Erwin ya había llegado.

—Si, me decidí por las dos.

—Muy buena decisión. Venga por acá, mi compañero le cobrará.

Después de que Erwin pagará sus dos camisas, salieron de la tienda en dónde Levi le dedicó a Eren una fugaz mirada. Logró intimidar un poco al Omega. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera, el joven solo pudo suspirar escandalosamente.

—Oye, qué onda con ellos. Pude sentir lo incómodo que te encontrabas. —Le hablo su James su compañero de trabajo.

—No, nada. Solo espero no volverme a encontrar con él. Volvamos al trabajo viejo chismoso.

Y ante el apodo su compañero hizo un puchero en desacuerdo.

El día siguió con toda normalidad, con la excepción de que por alguna extraña y rara razón, ese hombre no salía de sus pensamientos. Era atractivo, deslumbraba por dónde pisaba eso era seguro, y por su aroma sin duda era un alfa dominante. Además se veía que era alguien importante. Estaba casi seguro que lo había visto en alguna paparte.

Marcaron las seis y media de la tarde, su hora de labor había llegado a su fin. Se despidió de James al cerrar el lugar quien vivía al lado opuesto de él. Al salir del centro comercial, caminó unas cuántas cuadras tranquilamente, hasta que de la nada sintió una mano que lo jalaba hacia un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

Lo acorraló contra la pared, la fuerza fue abrumado. Al abrir los ojos —los había cerrado al ser empujado brutalmente— Pudo ver una silueta algo baja, cuando por fin pudo ver mejor, era «Él». El que había conocido horas antes en la tienda, sintió miedo. Quizá gritar pero al intentarlo fue callado con una mano. 

—Pero que distraído eres. —Habló, su voz sonaba extasiada, llena de deseo. —No te haré nada si no gritas ¿De acuerdo?

Y con miedo Eren Asintió, entonces él retiró su mano.

—S-señor, déjeme ir.

—Ssh, tranquilo, me llamaste la atención Eren. Puedo ver que no estás para nada mal. Eres un Omega muy atractivo déjame decirte. Y además de eso por la forma en la que me trataste muy valiente. 

Con la punta de su nariz fue tocando el cuellos de Eren, su respiración era pesada y cargada de lujuria. Al sentir esas caricias el cuerpo del Omega reaccionó de inmediato, empezó a expulsar feromonas, su cuerpo se lubricaba. Su celo se había adelantado.

El celular de Levi comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la atmósfera tan… Cautivante. Ignoró varias llamadas pero al sacarlo de quicio finalmente atendió. Para su suerte Hanji le avisaba que tenía que llegar a una sesión de fotografías muy importantes. Molesto colgó el teléfono.

—Lastima Eren, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo quedarme, será para la próxima. 

Y sin decir más lo soltó, dejando a un Eren alborotado. Con las manos en los bolsillos al salir del callejón volteo a ver a Eren una última vez.

—Nos veremos pronto. —Y sin más se fue.

Asustado, Eren tomo su teléfono marco al primer número que se cruzó y llamó, esperando que atendiera lo más rápido posible. Para su suerte así fue.

—¿Si?

—¿Bertholdt?

—¿Eren?, ¿Qué pasa?

—M-mi celo… se adelantó, ¿P-podrias venir por mí?

—¡Oh, por dios ¿Dónde estás?!

—A unas cuadras de centro comercial en dónde trabajo, rápido.

—¡Claro ya voy! —Colgó.

Como pudo se sostuvo de las paredes, solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún alfa por ahí, salió del callejón, sería más peligros si se quedaba ahí, se sentó en la banqueta esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos Bertholdt apareció en su auto, bajo corriendo y subió a Eren.

Luchando contra sus impulsos, pudo conducir los más coherente que podía. Su aroma era fuerte pero sabía que si hacía algo incorrecto Eren no iba a perdonarlo. Llegaron al apartamento de Eren y entraron.   
Al Entrar Bertholdt ya no pido controlarse, tiró al Omega al sillón con brusquedad. Recorría su cuello con su nariz aspirando ese olor tan embriagante.

—Mmm… hueles muy bien Eren —Musitó.

—Bertholdt, por favor apártate. —Inútilmente trataba de alejarlo con sus débiles brazos.

Por laguna razón no quería tener sexo con él y menos en estas condiciones. Bertholdt le besaba, lamía y mordía todo a su paso, tenía sus manos agarradas encima de la cabeza de Eren. Por como iban las cosas, estaba perdido. 

Amada_Dea…


End file.
